


Kiss to Kill

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She was Dark. So deliciously dark.





	Kiss to Kill

Dark. So deliciously dark. He chuckled against her mouth, her sweet-soiled taste – her simmering power – were all his with a flick of her tongue, a suckle on her gums.

She bent up, grabbing his laughter with hers, stealing his wetness for hers, and taking in his power – smoldering and suffocating it. She nibbled on his lip, and his impatience grew with fervor, his tongue grasping for hers.

His heated desire for her ascended, and she waited and plotted and kissed. He could take as much as he wanted, and she would bleed inside him – kiss to kill his damnable soul.


End file.
